nihonkoku_shoukanfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:New World War/@comment-44671220-20191216110102/@comment-44671220-20191217125726
"GVE will put into domestical crisis for the first time should they fail on this invasion. However, for Japan, they also need to considerate should World Union wants Japan to lead the invasion on GVE mainland using Japan's Navy and World Union's ground forces. Like at Parpaldia Empire, Ground Forces are different than Naval Forces so should Mu and HME still got men in ground forces, they can redirect it to attack GVE. Their Navy may suffer heavy damage, but if the ground forces are still fully functional, they will risk to use it. It's going to be like a D-Day again if that happens." No, Mu has suffered heavy losses trying to defend the country from the invading Empire's forces. They themselves couldn't even handle the thrusts of the Empire's armoured divison even though they have defensive advantage, and they suffered losses in their air force too. Gra Valkas might have lost its expedition forces, but most of its army still remains intact back in Leifor and mainland. Japan also knew firsthand how badly disadvantaged Mu's Army is when they invaded. Therefore, it is illogically stupid to support an invasion of the Empire with the World Union's armies against the Empire's troops in a very much favourable, defensive positions. It is a very, very bad away game that would yield absolutely no result. Japan also knew that she herself does not have the capability to invade a nation that big. So what Japan would do is what they had done with the Palpadia Empire - take away the Empire's ability to wage a war. Japan has the capability to conduct offensive attacks on strategic targets - military installations, arms industries, resource stockpiles, key infrastructure, communications, bridges, etc. You strip those things off and suddenly you have a nation on the verge of economic collapse. "As for Battleships and the actual world goes on, some of military may want to create a Battleship again but it depends on how far the arms race will goes on. Grade Atlaster can be rendered themself immune to EMP and they can still fire their weapons even their electronics are out and the ship was disabled by EMP as it's their only fighting chance due to analog FCS. Some people now aware that a country can be demolished without military interference if an EMP was unleashed. Any guidance weapons becomes obsolete since they can't get a clear shot or without proper target to see. Should Japan captures it, they will still use it since it will be handy and to have a fighting chance against Ravernal's Fleet. When the Aircraft Carriers was knocked out by EMP and the Aircraft was disabled as well, Battleship will be their best chance to take a fight. Right now, EMP knocks Nuke out as the lethalest weapon in the world. Because if a country affects it, there will be lots of unrest except those who did not relying entirely on it." What the rest of the world wants isn't Japan's concern. What Japan wants is not a battleship. You're forgetting that a modernised battleship carries the same modern electronic components as its modern cousins, so the ship isn't invulernable to EMP attacks. It is also impractical to invest on building an expensive, niche class of ship that could potentially operate in an EMP strike when the real priority should be developing a better anti-ballistic missile defense system capable of killing the projectile before it detonates an EMP. In fact, you don't see Japan trying to build a battleship IRL even though the North Korean EMP threat is literally right at their doorsteps. Instead you see them building more AEGIS vessels with improved radar for ballistic missile defence. Also, sorry to burst your bubble but modern destroyers and aircraft carriers are actually protected against EMP attacks in some manner. They carry enough spare components that in the event of an electronic malfunction, the technicians can service and replace the parts needed. The carrier itself is capable of GPS and other basic functions it requires as a carrier so therefore it is still combat operational.